plwtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Plankton
Basket Plankton is another TV movie about Plankton trying to open a venue for Basketball players. Special thanks to the Basket Sponge Creators for giving some pointers. Trainscript THE KRUSTY KRAB Mr. Krabs: Squidwaaaaaard! Squidward: door Yes sir. Mr. Krabs: Have you seen my lucky dime? It’s gotta be here somewhere… Spongebob: Egh! Egh! Is this it? Mr. Krabs: Hmm... does on the techniques to check if its his lucky dime Nope! Spongebob: Ahhh come on! pushes it out of the room Egh! Eguh! THE CHUM BUCKET Plankton: looking through stethoscope What the heck kind of dime was that? Karen: A dime from 20 B.C. Plankton: Oh…. whaddya wanna do? Karen: I dunno… whaddya you wanna do? Plankton: I dunno… whaddya you wanna do? Karen: I DUNNO WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?!? Plankton: Okay cheese.... why not start a cheese company? cuts to “The Cheese Bucket”, and a customer walks in. Fred: Well well well! Whats going on here? Plankton: Were selling home-made cheese! Plankton pulls up the cheese it’s revealed the cheese is made out of chum Fred: EW! Get that thing AWAY FROM ME! Plankton: Bu-.. Bu- Why? Fred: It’s made out of CHUM! then have a montage of Plankton doing different things, but everything ends with the same line. “It’s made out of CHUM!” Plankton decides to make “The Chum Basket” which is full of basketball gear Plankton: Ah… I think this will finally be the one. No chum at all. I’m gonna make a bunch of money of this, i just know it! girl walks in coming to the customer service Girl: Hi, i’m looking for a women’s basketball t-shirt? Plankton: Right this wa- the girl takes way the shirt Plankton’s holding and goes into the girl’s locker room Plankton: HEY COME BACK HERE! That’s my shirt! runs in the room not knowing that its the girl’s locker room (DUN DUN DUN!) camera zooms onto the “girls” sign. sees the girl sit on the beanch and screams out loud Plankton: Hey! This is the boy’s locker room you idiot, now give me back my shirt! Girl: Uhm, no, this is the girls… Plankton: Pff! I- of the sudden he looks around him and sees a bunch of half-stripped girls. Plankton: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Plankton: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHH! [All the girls get so panicked that the run out of the locker room and destroy the place. Plankton: WAIT! NO! I JUST MADE A SIMPLE MISTAKE! girls don’t care, they keep tearing the place apart and come out of the building Plankton: (in shock)............. Well… i guess that’s the end of that idea. TO THE CHUM BUCKET Plankton: Welp, i guess i’m just gonna be making chum for the rest of my life. I mean, I hate this stuff! Why can’t i make anything else? Karen: Because you're homeless and horrible and you have no life. Plankton: HEY I’M NOT HOMELESS! Karen: You do live in a restaurant. suddenly realizes it and thinks long a hard credits roll down and you can still here Plankton saying “hmmmmm…” the credits, Mr. Krabs says "WHERES MY LUCKY DIMEEEE!?"Category:Movies Category:Calaz